


Bad To Worse

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A few weeks after Vlad had his ghost half separated things go from Bad to worse.





	Bad To Worse

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Bad to Worse

He sat in the Nasty Burger booth listening to Tucker’s latest theories on the identity of the new ghost hunter who was Amity Park’s new favorite person. He’d managed to foil every ghost attack on his own over the last two weeks and every time he saw him he called him an abomination and tried to catch him. He had no idea where Dani was and Vlad had taken off from the hospital resigning as Mayor and leaving to recover from his traumatic ordeal. “Danny you haven’t even touched your food,” Sam said sounding worried interrupting Tucker’s latest theory that it was the result of evil aliens.

“Oh sorry was just thinking,” He said quickly grabbing his burger and taking several bites. “I just wish I could locate Dani I’m really worried about her.” He was reaching for his drink when he felt suddenly sick. “I gotta go.” He said rushing to the bathroom feeling like he was going to barf. He was running for one of the stalls when he collapsed shifting into his ghost form. “What’s happening?” he said to himself as he felt a terrible wrenching sensation and found himself laying on the floor looking up at his own concerned face. “It happened to me but how?”

“I don’t know but Sam and Tucker are staging a food fight in front of the bathroom while I get you out of here.” His ghost version said as he held out a hand to help him up. “I tried getting back inside you but it didn’t work and it felt wrong some how.” His ghost self said as he helped him up and then phased them through the walls of the building so they were outside. “Tucker thinks we should go try the merge side of the Fenton Ghost catcher.”

He guessed it was their best shot but before he could respond a blast hit his ghost self and he was sucked away into what was clearly a Fenton thermos held by the new ghost hunter. “Now boy we end this.” The man was on him like a shot holding him by the neck. “Swallow this.” The man said forcing something into his mouth. He tried to fight back but the man was too strong and soon he was having water forced into his mouth forcing him to swallow whatever it was or choke. “There now you will never regain your powers.”

“Now that the last of you abominations are gone I can return these two,” He said and his board showed up holding a bag that dropped out abound and gagged Dani and Vlad. “Good bye boy enjoy your teen years don’t waste time trying to regain what you have lost.” He watched him go in shock as Tucker and Sam emerged around the corner covered in food.

He untied and removed the gag from Dani and asked if she was okay. “I’m fine but my powers are gone.” She said and then looked over at him. “Did he get yours too?” He nodded and then she looked at Vlad. “Should we untie him?”

“I say we leave him,” Sam said speaking up. “He’s probably behind this whole thing anyway.” He saw Tucker nod and he really wanted to but one look at Vlad’s terrified face made him doubt that. He leaned down and pulled his gag off.

“Thank you Daniel,” He said and then looked up expectantly. “Aren’t you going to untie me.” He shook his head no and expected Vlad to start ranting but instead he laughed. “There is no need to fear Daniel I’ve been brought down to normal just like you.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be off recovering from your ordeal?” Sam asked angrily. “The press keeps saying your in seclusion in Wisconsin.” He had wondered about that himself and knew his dad had been pushing to go check on his friend Vlady.

“I was back home attempting and failing I might add to restore my powers when I was grabbed by that lunatic and watched as he disabled my ghost portal and destroyed my lab.” He turned and ran toward his home. He could hear Sam, Tucker and Dani following him while Vlad yelled for them to come untie him.

He came skidding to a stop when he saw is parents talking to the police. Jazz seeing him rushed over. “It’s terrible Danny someone broke in and trashed everything in the lab.” He sat down on the ground in shock. “You have to find who did it and bring them to justice.”

“I can’t Jazz he took my powers away.” He said and seeing her confusion realized he’d left her in the dark about everything going on. He knew she’d be angry but he began to tell her everything that had happened lately.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
